


A good dolly

by Dumpsterwhore



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, DabiZawa, Forbidden Love, Forced, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, RACK - Freeform, Short One Shot, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpsterwhore/pseuds/Dumpsterwhore
Summary: Aizawa asked for this. He wanted this. Since he and Dabi had to keep their relationship a secret, they got used to stage abductions so they could be together. But the hero wanted more and Dabi had no problem at all with getting a little freaky...
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Dabi
Kudos: 31





	A good dolly

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we start:   
> Everything happening in this fanfiction is happening between consenting adults. They talked about what would happen earlier. They have a safeword. I do not want to make rape seem okay in any way shape or form because it is disgusting. This is just play pretend. 
> 
> Also: This is the first time I ever wrote smut and English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes, weird wording, etc. I'm trying my best ^^'
> 
> Also also: I know it's short af don't judge me

"Hm... Looks like someone's waking up, huh?"  
Fingers buried themselves in Aizawa's hair and not-so-gently pulled on it so the hero would raise his head which he did. Black hair, rough-looking skin grafts and eyes that had the color and warmth of ice.  
A relieved sigh escaped the man's mouth and after Dabi freed him from the improvised gag he pretty much immediately started talking.   
"You scared the living hell out of me, Kitten! You can't do that to me..."  
He tried wrapping his hands around the other man, but Dabi just laughed a little. Aizawa was tied to the chair he was sitting on. Not the playful restraints that were easy to escape with which his soulmate liked to scare him a little when they had those dates. Nope. Those were actual, tight and securely tied ropes. They weren't cutting off his circulation, but they were tight. Fear shimmered in his eyes.  
"...Kitten. What's going on here?"  
His voice got a little demanding and strict. He loved the villain, even tho they stood on different sides. But this was a little bit too far, wasn't it?   
...Why was his heart pounding so fast then? Why did he feel like there were butterflies in his belly?  
His Kitten finally opened his mouth and explained what was going on here. Well... kinda. "Oh my little Doll", he murmured. "Did you really think I would be that kind forever?"  
A shiver went thru the man's body when he heard that. Dabi came just a tad closer and put his burned hands on Aizawas shoulders.  
"...No, dolly."  
Now, he sat down on his lap, his lips almost touching the forehead of his lover, before he slowly moved them to his ear. Even when he was whispering he still sounded intimidating.   
"...I will brake you"  
"P-Please!"  
The word slipped over Eraserheads lips without him even realizing it. Dabi laughed. "...What makes you think, you're allowed to beg, toy? Did I say you are? No. So shut up"  
Suddenly, his voice became softer. Even quieter. "...you still remember our safeword, dearest?"   
He smiled when Aizawa nodded yes. "Good boy.."  
It only took him a few seconds to rip open that button-up shirt. Of course, he could've taken his time to open it properly, but he didn't want to wait anymore. Their circumstances forced them to be apart for weeks. Sometimes even months! He waited too long to be patient. His look wandered up and down the other's body with a satisfied smile. His hands followed his gaze. At first just with his fingertips, then, suddenly and forcefully, with his long, clawlike fingernails. They dug into pale skin and left red marks. His lips followed and left gentle kisses on the irritated spots. But he really didn't want to waste too much time on being gentle. His body yearned for the other. Waiting was pointless. And from what he could feel between his legs, Aizawa didn't want to wait either. So his fingers slipped deeper and opened the button and zipper of his jeans after doing the same with his belt. It didn't take long to find what he wanted. He started by stroking it, before slowly rubbing his thumb over the teacher's tip, teasing him a little. A few soft moans left his mouth. Dabi clicked his tongue in a condescending way. "... If that alone makes you moan n squirm like that, how is this supposed to work, doll? And who even allowed you to enjoy this? What kind of fucked up are you?"  
He pulled the gag up again, keeping his toy from making any unwanted noises. It took a few seconds to process how beautiful his man looked like that. He put one hand on his cheek while the other one went back to business. And while his one thumb gently wiped a bit of saliva off his lip, the other one picked up its circular movements again. Aizawa now did his best to keep the moans in, but it was hard with all the emotions and the intense feeling that came from below his belt line. Every spot that his lover touched seemed to burn in pleasure. It was hard to grasp how much he loved him, even in this situation. Especially in this situation. Not being able to show that freely was hard... But not as hard as his cock in Dabi's hand. The villain got up, spread his doll's legs and got on his knees to finally taste him again.   
And that was it with Aizawa's self-control. Even tho he tried so desperately to keep his moans of pleasure inside, a few muffled whimpers escaped his sore throat.   
Dabi stopped. Immediately. The hero tried getting him to go on by making weak, pleading noises but it didn't help. The villain was absolutely merciless. Fuck.  
"You really can't stay quiet, can you, little doll? How pathetic... A few weeks without me and you go crazy about a blowjob."   
Aizawa felt the rough fingers of the other man on his throat. Suddenly, he was behind him, one arm wrapped around his blank chest. The touch wasn't pleasant. This time, it burned. Hurt. Left red marks and blisters on his skin, while his blood-flow was cut of. His thinking got slower and slower. But Dabi didn't stop. Even as his mind faded, he continued choking him until he slowly passed out... At least almost. Right before Aizawas eyesight faded, he loosened his grip and let him go. But it took a little for the hero to come back to his senses and his abductor used that time to untie his restrains. This position was fun, but it wasn't suitable for what he wanted to do to his beloved subject. But as soon as he was done, the other one seemed to be awake again. At least awake enough to suddenly get up and try to get away from the villain. That just made Dabi laugh. After a few seconds he was on top of the other, pinning his wrists down and pushing his knee in the others back to keep him down. His other hand fixated the other's head and brushed thru his hair, almost gently. At least before he suddenly grabbed it.  
"Oh come on. You didn't really think that would work, right? We're about ten feet below the ground. The door is locked. All the walls are made out of concrete. You won't leave this room unless I want you to.  
Aizawa gave up his resistance. He knew that he was already lost, so he gave in. He looked up as good as possible with his head basically pinned to the dusty floor.   
"Will you be a good toy now?"  
Aizawa nodded. It was the only motion he could do and he still felt how the gritty, rough concrete left scratches on his cheek and temple. But he knew that Dabi would get even angrier if he talked. This way, he got a little reward. The villain turned him around and gave him an almost gentle kiss on the bruised spot.  
Sadly, that didn't last long. Because a second later, he suddenly felt how his legs were lifted and spread, so they could be put over the other's shoulders. He wanted to say something, but – once again – kept his mouth shut, which was probably for the better.   
The first seconds hurt. Badly. Dabi took his time to use lube, but he didn't prepare Aizawa in any other way. And after almost a month of abstinence... He almost felt bad when he saw him squirm like that, but the feeling was too good to stop now, so he kept going, pounding hard and a little deeper with every time he thrust inside him. He didn't hold his lustful sounds back, but he held Aizawas mouth shut. He asked him to use him like a toy. His doll. He was the one who had to live with the consequences. But the hero didn't seem to mind. After the first pain vanished it was... godly. The feeling that spread from his rear through his whole body made him squirm again, now from pleasure. Dabi leaned down to him, so he would be able to hear his words thru his panting and moaning. "...Who said you're allowed to enjoy this, doll? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't... What a fucking freak you are. Whimpering like a bitch while you're getting raped..."  
The words didn't bother him. Quite the opposite actually. Being talked down to like that... It made him shiver even more. Of course, Dabi knew that. He chuckled a little before pushing him done even harder. His thrusts became deeper. More ruthless and fast. Now, he started hitting that one certain point, that made his Toy go badshit. He knew that it wouldn't take too long to drive him to the point of no return, but he didn't want to wait anymore and neither did Aizawa. But with the help of Dabis hands he still managed to stay quiet enough to please his man. His climax came almost without any noise, but he squirmed and twitched und and around Dabi and the expression on his face showed lust and desire. His partner came as well, but he didn't hold back. Not at all. He moaned and threw his head back, biting on his lower lip. He came inside the other, filling him up with just made Aizawa squirm a little more. It took a few more seconds until both of them had calmed down a little. Both of them were exhausted and tired, but very happy as well. Slowly Dabi wrapped his Arms around his doll and placed kisses on his shoulders, his back, his neck... He took his hand from his mouth and caressed his cheek a little, suddenly oh so gentle. "...You did very well, babydoll. I'm proud of you. So proud."  
He knew, that Aizawa liked praise for his aftercare. Praise and cuddle hours. So he slowly picked him up and carried him to the next room he had prepared just for this. He laid him down on the kingsized bed that was covered in comfortable blankets and pillows. Aizawa was still panting and enjoying the last waves of the incredible orgasm he just had. He waited for Dabi who lit some candles and grabbed his phone and some headphones before he tucked his treasure in and climbed to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Aizawa and gave him a thousand little kisses on his neck again. He was so tempted to leave marks on him. A bite here, a hickey there... But he knew that it was too risky. Technically they were still enemies. He still nibbled on his shoulder a little, until Aizawa turned around to him and gently kissed him on the lips.  
"... I know, Kitty.. Let's not think about that too much right now"  
Sometimes Dabi really felt like the teacher could hear his thoughts. He quickly put his tough-guy-smile on again, even tho he knew that the other one could see thru that easily.   
"Okay, okay... let's just sleep for now... we still have a few hours until it gets tricky, right?"   
Aizawa nodded, closed his eyes and snuggled up to his soulmate. This wasn't enough. He knew that. They both did. But it was all they got for now...   
"I love you, Kittycat..."  
Dabi smiled. He wouldn't want to give this up. Not for anything in the world.


End file.
